


It's Fucked or Be Killed

by skelesanner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bondage, Collars, DFAB reader, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fear, Handcuffs, Leashes, One Shot, Pet Play, Reader-Insert, Sex, Swearing, dfab, ectodick, ectodong, master - Freeform, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelesanner/pseuds/skelesanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself in the Underground, and you just got past the insane Toriel.  Now, you meet this messy looking skeleton that strangely smells like mustard and sweat.  You don't even catch his name before things start going bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fucked or Be Killed

Reader's P.O.V.

   I uneasily walk down the snowy path, the tall, dark trees making me a bit scared.  I pass by a stick, making sure not to step on it to not alert anyone in the area of me being here.  I hear it cracks anyways behind me, making me walk faster.  Soon, I almost break into a run out of fear.

   A figure appears in front of me, completely terrifying me.  His hard eyes stare me down like a piece of meat, and his smirk shows of their one, sharp golden tooth that looks like it could tear prey to shreds.  He smells of the sharp scent of mustard, especially when up close.  I know this because he's standing a few inches away from me now.

   "*ah look, a new pet~" he says lustfully, his voice deep, hard, and a bit slurred.  His voice makes me flush a bit red, and so does the idea of being a 'pet'.  He chuckles at the immediate redness of my face.  "*ah, I know yer type.  easy to fluster, huh~?" he asks, his voice having a smug ring to it.

   I regain my thoughts and shake my head, stepping back.  "W-What do you e-even wan-nt from m-me...?" I stutter out, gripping the sharp stick I picked up earlier, just in case.  His red, magical looking tongue licks his teeth where his lips would be, his eyes hungry and lustful.  "*I want you~" he confesses.

   My eyes go wide with shock and fear, causing my feet to take a further step back.  "W-Well, you c-can't hav-ve me..." I say as confident as I possibly can right now, causing his smirk to wilt.  He gets closer to me, and grabs me by my shirt right above my chest, his one eye going a very scary red.  "*well, then I guess I'll just have to kill you." his voice says seriously, the lust and hunger gone from his eyes.  I gulp and whimper.  "P-Please don't k-kill m-me..." I plead helplessly.

   The red goes from his eyes, his lustful and hard ones coming back.  "*then you'll hafta listen to your master, sweetcheeks~" he tells me, pulling me closer.  His breath smells of the zestiness of mustard, and my eyes water from the smell.  I can't help but nod, having no choice in the matter anyways.  He drags me by the collar of my shirt to his sentry station, grabbing something from down in there.  It take him a minute with only one hand, but he manages to grab what he wants: a collar and leash.

   I squeak, knowing he has plans for that collar on me.  Dirty thoughts flood my mind of him being my 'master', and using that leash to force me to follow his wishes... these thoughts make the blood rush to my face even more, it being as red as a ripe tomato now.  He picks up on this and smirks once again, coming closer to me to put the collar on.  "*yer a lil' freak, aren't ya~?" he asks, snapping the leash onto the black collar that's donned with little red roses.

   I bite my lip and look away, causing him to pull my leash.  "*c'mon, freak, we're goin' to my place." he says gruffly, walking away with me in tow.  My legs clench together at odd times as we walk, my pussy needing to be satisfied _now._  I hate that part, but at least the heat that emits from me because of it keeps me warm.

   Silence is between us until we get to his house in a place called 'Snowdin'.  It's a pretty nice house that's rather clean, but this guy's focus is getting on upstairs.  He practically runs up the stairs to his bedroom, choking me as he pulled on my leash.  I gag on the pressure against my neck, causing him to make a dirty remark.  "*save that for when yer choking on my dick, pet~" I wheeze at the thought of choking on his dick, but it does sound pretty fun to me.  What the fuck.

   He enters his room and slams me down onto the bed, already tearing my clothes off one piece at a time.  I squirm as he does, making his fingers dig into my sides to stabilize me.  I wince from this, but I kinda like the pain.  Again, what the fuck.

   His fingers leave me as he goes to his closet, sifting through it to get what he wants.  A skimpy cat bedroom outfit and some handcuffs is what he brings over to me.  "*put this on." he barks at me, tossing the outfit to me.  I sit up and nod quickly, sliding it on.  It barely covers anything, but that's kind of the point.  It even comes with little cat ears and a tail that goes right above my ass, but I know that'll be falling off later.

   He starts stripping off his clothes, a prominent, red dick standing up on his pelvis.  I didn't even realize skeletons could have dicks, but I go with it.  I need that thick, juicy, piece of meat inside of me.  He towers over me once he's naked, his dick near my mouth.  "*suck." he orders, his dick throbbing impatiently.

   I follow his command and open my mouth, taking some of his penis in.  I pump up and down the length of him slowly but surely, not sure of what I'm doing.  He growls and pushes my head down on him some more, causing my teeth to accidentally bite him.  He moans from that, loving the pain.  I smirk and continue going up and down his shaft, biting at several parts of it.  His head goes down in my throat a slight bit, triggering my gag reflex.  I don't make any noise so he doesn't get any satisfaction out of it.

   His boney fingers tangle into my hair, and he pushes onto his balls, forcing me to gag on his dick.  He smirks and chuckles darkly, making me bite down hard on his balls.  He shrieks with pleasure and pain, making him have some precum shoot into my mouth.  I swallow the bit of it like a good pet, and continue going up and down on him.

   Distressed moans and groans come from the skeleton as I do this, making me bite hard when he does.  I know exactly how to pleasure him now, so I stop, a smirk prominent and smug on my face.  I move away from him and his dick, sitting on my knees.  He growls loudly and darkly.  "*you better fucking suck my dick or I will tear your pussy to _shreds._ " he barks. The smirk disappears and I squeak, blushing furiously once again.

   I smirk as best as I can, it definitely shaky, but it makes me slightly more confident.  "No." I say, strong and firm.  He looks shocked at first, and then severely irritated.  He pulls the leash, bringing me closer to his face, his teeth bared at me.  "*what the fuck did you just say?!" he asks in a menacing tone.  I cross my arms and smugly smirk wider.  "I said no~"

   That seemed to be the last straw with him, and he roughly but quickly adjusts me into a proper position for penetration.  He then proceeds to slam into my vagina, making me scream with pain.  My smirks stays away after that as I clench onto his shoulder bones, my teeth bared now to hold back the pain of how thick his dick is.  He roughly thrusts in and out, having no mercy whatsoever.  I moan and groan so loudly that it could shake the entire house with how much I'm enjoying this.  His mouth goes next to my ear as he continues, jamming directly into my sweet spot.  "*you've been a bad little kitty, so this is your punishment~"  His breath is hot and warm against my ear and neck, that adding to my horniness overall.

   I can feel my walls clenching onto him as I persevere through his hard, quick thrusts into me.  I pant, moan, and mewl, but the noise just makes him get his fingers out of my hair and roaming down me, clenching into my sides.  I know that'll leave some bruises later, but I could care less right now.  I'm having the time of my life.

   His mouth goes back by my neck, licking and sucking.  I shudder from that, having a feeling that I know what he's doing.  He bites down, confirming my suspicions.  His sharp teeth tear through all of the skin like paper, leaving weird hickeys as he does this multiple times.  It all just adds onto the fact that I'm about to have the biggest orgasm that I can truly imagine.

   One more hit into me and I'm cumming all over the place, the clear liquid pooling out of me.  It's completely exhausting me, but it feels so so _good._  After a few more thrusts, I can feel his hot semen filling me and traveling upwards, it feeling so weird but _so good_.  Everything just feels amazing right now.

   As soon as he pulls out of me, his dick coated with the mixture of our cum, I collapse on the bed.  I don't even care that I'm on a leash, in a kinky cat costume, and full of his semen.  That just makes me fall asleep quicker, happy that I fucked instead of being killed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a story for my best friend who wants to fuck the skeleton (haha I do too but we can ignore that for now ahem), and then this happened. I changed a few things here and there that were wrong such a grammar mistakes and spelling, but now all is good! Here you filthy sinners, have some free porn.


End file.
